Subliminal
by T-bee
Summary: How could she have gotten her self into something like this, now she was trapped. Stuck with a monster she knew nothing about. Her life in the the hands of a soulless golem.
1. Danger Keep Away

_Hello guys I'm Ahz this is my first Halloween fan fiction rob zombie inspired me_

_Even though I using the original movies as my bases for the blot I'm using rob zombies Michael cause I just think he's much more brutal any way I do not own the Halloween franchise but Gabriel Taylor and the plot is my own_

**Chapter 1: Danger - Keep Away  
**

Gabriel walked down the solemn street humming softly to herself. A few people had already given her strange looks, but she was just that happy that Friday had come and she wouldn't have to worry about classes the next day. After a full week of rushing assignment after assignment to sadistic teachers, it felt good to leave the desk and just do something as basic as grocery shopping (besides, one could only tolerate so much instant food).

She was currently making her way back to her newly rented flat. Happy to be out of the dorms and set up in her own space, she smiled sweetly into the setting winter sun - life was good.

Gabriel Taylor was a fairly new resident of Haddonfield, having moved there from New York City just a few short months ago to attend the local school. She had been so excited the day she found out she had gotten accepted to Genesee University's art program.

She had made the big move to Illinois that summer. Her parents had been reluctant to have her so far away from home alone but had soon come to terms and let her go.

Finally making it through her front door, she dropped her heavy bags and took a deep, energizing breath.

"Made it," she said triumphantly over the hoots and hollers from across the street.

Gabriel's flat was all but perfect but it just had one fatal flaw; it was right smack dab in the middle of a road filled with fraternity and sorority houses and, being a Friday night, loud partying was an inevitable occurrence.

"There goes my peaceful night of relaxation." She sighed. Getting to bed before the sounds of amped music and overworked students unwinding from the week's stress overtook the neighborhood and kept her from sleeping would have been preferable.

With the cold winter sun finally falling under the horizon, the small town surrendered to dusk. The sounds of the night soon spread and along with them came the moon, casting a silvery glow over everything.

The distinctive sounds of drunken college students and loud music did nothing but disrupt the peaceful night.

Despite that, Gabriel wasted no time in making herself comfortable. After changing into a white button-down shirt and a pair of cozy socks, she moved to her kitchen and made herself some spaghetti for dinner. All thoughts of sleep lost for the moment, she decided to pop on the television and catch a movie.

Lounging on her sofa with a steaming bowl of pasta, Gabriel lazily flipped through the channels finding nothing of real interest. Before long, her eyes began to become heavy and she found herself fighting yawns. Finally she succumbed to sleep as the noise from the outside died down and the parties seemed to come to fruition.

Without warning Gabriel was startled awake by what could only be described as a blood-curdling scream.

She jolted to her feet, looking at the watch on her wrist. It was four in the morning; she had been asleep for a few hours. Hearing another scream, she grabbed a long sweater, wrapped it around her body and ran outside, but she was not prepared for the scene she was met with.

Three of her schoolmates lay sprawled on the street dead, blood running from their brutalized bodies from what appeared to be stab wounds.

Gabriel covered her mouth with her hand tightly to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. She could feel hot tears pouring from her eyes as she forced herself to keep a measure of cool.

She finally turned from the bodies to see a bloodied half-naked girl run from the frat house, ear-piercing screams emanating from her mouth. Gabriel made her way towards her and recognized the girl from one of her classes.

"What happened?" she cried as she tried to stop the howling girl. The other either didn't see her or was too frantic to even notice her presence, and ran right past in hysteria.

"Hey wait!" Gabriel yelled after the girl but it was too late. Her fellow classmate had taken off at break neck speed down the street.

The horror of the moment finally setting in, Gabriel's breath quickened and her heart began to beat out of her chest. Realizing she was all alone, she flipped out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency, how may I help you?"

"I would like to report a murder-murders. A few murders," Gabriel stammered, trying to keep herself calm as she walked towards the usually bright and lively frat house that was now deathly quiet.

"Ok Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to stay calm. Where are you located?"

"I'm in front of the Upsilon Phi Sigma house on the University Campus." She said, her breaths coming in short gasps.

She finally reached the frat house. It was completely dark. She could sense that there was something very wrong there. The bloodied girl flashed in Gabriel's mind, causing her more unease.

The last of her bravery spent, she decided to go back to her flat and wait until the police arrived.

As she turned around, she collided with a solid object that hadn't been there before. Gabriel let her eyes slowly wander up the abnormally tall man's figure. He was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans, a few torn and tattered button-down shirts layered over each other, all under a camouflage hooded vest.

She gasped as her eyes came to rest on the man's iconic white mask. Her eyes widened in fear as she laid eyes on the bloody butcher knife he held in his hand.

Frozen in place, her brain telling her to run but her legs doing otherwise, she looked on in horror as the masked shape lifted his knife to strike. Finally regaining control of her movements, Gabriel dropped her phone as she ducked the knife that had been aimed at her neck, and darted across the street to her flat shrieking.

The masked figure followed slowly behind as he watched her enter the small blue house.

Gabriel ran inside the house, locking the doors and windows behind her before running into her room and hiding in the closet. She had thought that the Haddonfield boogieman was just a story the townsfolk told newcomers to give the old boring town a bit of mystery.

She knew the story of Michael Myers; the child who had killed his family and come back - who didn't? - but the whole incident had taken place seven years ago, and truthfully she thought it to be sensationalized by the media. But here she was, hiding in her bedroom closet desperately, scared out of her mind.

She heard a loud crash from the living room signaling the psychopathic murderer's entry. She covered her mouth with her hands once again to stifle the screaming that was sure to erupt from her lungs.

Her breathing hard and labored, she almost passed out from fright as she peeked through the closet door and saw the masked figure entering the bedroom with his knife raised as he searched slowly for her.

She could hear his soft, even breaths through his mask as he walked almost silently around the bedroom. Gabriel took a quiet breath as he walked out the room. Thinking the danger was gone, she closed her eyes in relief.

All of a sudden the large figure came bursting back, ripping the petite girl from her hiding spot with his massive hands.

Gabriel let out a loud grunt as she was thrown to the bedroom floor. Never in her life had she thought it would end this way.

"Please, please don't kill me," she begged the juggernaut hovering over her. "Please, please, please," she cried, becoming more desperate.

Michael picked up the small girl by her throat, immediately ceasing her cries for mercy. His great height caused her feet to dangle listlessly as she desperately clawed at his hands for release.

"No," she rasped dreadfully as hot tears ran down her face.

Michael stared blankly at the girl in his grasp, his cold blue eyes revealing nothing. His eyes were empty; no rage, no hate, no anger, nothing, and this was what scared Gabriel the most.

Michael continued to stare into the girl's tear filled green eyes as they lost their light.

"Please don't," she managed one last time as she felt her life literally fade from her, his colossal hands crushing her larynx. All of a sudden he stopped, dropped the limp girl to the floor and just stared at her.

There was something about her eyes, something that caused him to stop but he didn't know what.

Gabriel gasped for breath, her lungs burning from being deprived of much needed air. Slowly, she looked up at her would-be murderer with puzzlement and fear in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, sobbing on the bedroom floor.

The only answer she got was a tilt of the masked man's head, for he himself did not know the answer to that question.

Without warning, Michael hoisted the petite girl onto his shoulders and made his way out of the flat, hearing the police sirens in the background.

"No, no, no! Put me down!" the girl shrieked as loud as she could with her throat still burning, pounding on his back with tiny fists. Michael didn't even flinch as he made his way down the street.

In the end, the severity of the moment became too much for Gabriel. The world around her faded to black as she passed out. At last, Michael felt the struggling girl go limp in his arms as he made his way back into the shadows of Haddonfield.

_Ok here's the deal if you guys don't abandon me I wont abandon you. What I mean is all I ask for is ten meaningful reviews with constructive criticism and just telling me over all what you think of the story and when I get my reviews I'll update. This story is written in advance so the more reviews I get the faster you guys get your chapter I think this is a fare deal don't you all think so ^_^ well until next time_


	2. The Nameless

Hey again i'll update beacuse im sick of waiting put come on you guys i check my hits and visits ya'll can do better then that

**Chapter 2: The Nameless**

Gabriel stirred from her sleep, stretching her arms as she sat across the bed.

'Why is it so cold in here?' she thought to herself. She immediately noticed her unfamiliar surroundings

"What!" she said aloud after looking to the floor and finding her leg chained to a bed that was not her own.

Gabriel's face drained of color as she finally took in her surroundings. She was still dressed in the button-down shirt she had donned the night before, but her sweater was lying on a table on the far side of the damp room.

The walls were concrete and full of so many cracks that it was hard to believe the house was entirely solid. Cobwebs covered most of the ceiling and the air was frigid and stale. She could hear the sound of running water echoing from afar.

Gabriel closed her eyes and tried to keep her composure as memories of last night came rushing back.

"Oh no. No, no, no." She repeated each word more frantically than the previous. All she could remember was the frat house and that oversized monster. Everything else was blank. Where was she? She had to get out of there. She banged on the door of the damp room, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed as loud as she could, with little success. Her voice was all but gone from having her throat almost crushed the night before.

"Please, please someone help me," she cried, tears flowing from her eyes. She slumped to the floor as she gave up on her efforts.

Gabriel scurried away from the door when she heard the sound of footsteps coming near. She began to scream as the door was unlocked from the other side, her yells escalating as Michael's masked face came into view through the now open doorway.

Gabriel's body shivered in fear as the giant loomed over her and she immediately quieted down as she felt her body paralyze of its own accord.

"Stay away from me!" Gabriel sobbed, as he moved closer to the corner she was huddled in.

She shut her eyes tightly, praying that it was all a dream, but when she reopened them, there he was, kneeling right in front of her, his cold blue eyes staring blankly into her green ones.

Michael looked intently at the tiny girl cowering in the corner before him. What was keeping him from slaughtering her like he did so many others?

She represented every thing he hated about this town; happy, naïve and so easy to kill. Her presence alone enraged him. Lunging at the chained girl, Michael grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall.

"No!" she yelled, fighting as hard as she could. Bucking and flailing, she finally landed a well-placed knee in his groin.

Michael grunted in pain, his grasp loosening on the girls arm. Gabriel took this opportunity to shake herself free and scurry to the other side of the room. Her efforts turned towards hysterically yanking on the chain that confined her to the bed, to no avail. No matter how hard she pulled, all she managed to do was pull the bed she was chained to.

Gabriel looked up panicked, as she tried harder to get free. Michael, regaining his composure, violently grabbed the girl and hurled her onto the ragged bed.

"Oh my god, please don't do this! I'm begging, just let me go!" she stuttered, as tears fell down her red and puffy eyes. Gabriel looked on in fear as she thrashed about, her arms pinned over her head by his large hands. Not being able to help herself, she looked into his now rage-filled eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried hysterically. Gabriel squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in her shoulder, and sobbed uncontrollably.

Backing away unexpectedly, Michael removed his vice-like grip from the girl's wrists. She immediately turned onto her side, hugged her knees to her chest and wept quietly.

Taking labored breaths, she found herself emotionally and physically exhausted from her confrontation with Michael. Light-headed from the intense panic and unable to resist her fatigue any longer, Gabriel drifted off into an uncomfortable oblivion.

Michael stared stoically at the young girl on his bed- she couldn't have been more than 18 years old, but she was a puzzle to him. She enraged him but he couldn't bring himself to rip life from her. What was it about this girl that stopped him from doing to her what he had done to everyone else he'd come across?

He gazed at the small girl intently, taking in her features as she tossed and turned restlessly. Her limbs were long and willowy despite her short stature, her sun-kissed skin was the color of milk chocolate. Michael let his eyes wander to her soft face, her nose small and round, her lips full and pursed in her sleep. Her dark lashes wet from freshly shed tears. Her features were angelic. Her delicate face was topped by a mass of brown curls.

Michael took a deep breath. What was he doing? He had seen many beautiful girls before, but something was so different about this one.

Michael raked his brain as he analyzed the small creature bundled in his bed. He sat on the torn chair on the far side of the room, waiting until she would awaken.

He would not let her go until he found out why she had this effect on him.

The local police arrived at the scene of the bloody mess Michael left in his wake.

It's Him again." A plump older police officer said to his smaller partner." What about the girl who made the call? Younger man asked.

"More likely then not she's dead," He said bluntly.

"the most we can do is hope she got away."

"Hey here's something," the younger officer said pointing to an object on the ground.

"It's a cell phone, the last number is 911. I guess this is our callers phone. "

"Give that to evidence." The older officer said.

"We need to end this bastards nightmare.


	3. Before I Forget

Hey Guys sorry for the long wait I totally forgot about the story lol I just had the chapter sitting around for months sorry again hey Review Review maybe I wont forget next chap lol ^_^;

**Chapter 3: _Before I Forget_**

Michael sat in the damp corner. The petite girl lying restless in his bed consuming his dark thoughts.  
Why was he just sitting there? It would be so easy to snap her neck and end this ridiculous charade. But it was as if he were fighting his own nature; his thirst for blood roaring for retribution.

Michael tightened his grip on the already tattered seat puncturing even more holes into the worn fabric. His anger at himself was boiling over but what could he do about it? Killing her was out of the question, for now

He took a deep breath, stood abruptly and stalked over to the tattered bed. He bent over the sleeping girl and brutally shook her from her uneasy slumber.  
Gabriel yelled in surprise as she was violently startled awake, biting her tongue in the process.

"St-stop! Stop," she hollered as her head hit the wall the bed was up against. "What do you want? What is it that you want from me? Please just stop shaking, it hurts." She moaned dizzily as she rub the back of her aching head. Michael just looked down at the now frail looking girl, his deep breathing wavering at her pleas. Gabriel sighed inwardly when he stopped; she wasn't sure what to say to the monster to make him not kill her.

There was also the problem with getting things. Her stomach was aching for food and her bladder was in serious need of relief., she still didn't know what to do about that.  
"Please, I need food I'm so hungry, I have to pee." She begged as she crawled over to him on her knees, groveling at his feet and grasping his old ragged jeans.  
Michael retreated swiftly back into the shadows of the room as if her touch burned. It was so alien to feel another's warmth, no one had truly touched him in years and it started him.  
"I'll do anything! Please, I need water," she sobbed, tears falling down her puffy abused face.

"Is tttthh-this wwh-what you want?" She stuttered as she clumsily unbuttoned her now filthy dress shirt and exposed her under garments.

"It's ok..." She murmured miserably. "I'll do whatever you want," she continued, her eyes now aflame from all the tears she had been shedding. Gabriel felt helpless and desperate, she had never thought that she'd reach a point where she'd offer herself like this. Her hands shook fiercely as she presented her self to the blank faced psychopath

She inched closer to his position, ashamed that she had to resort to this.  
With a shaky sigh, Gabriel stood directly in front of the ominous shape in the shadows, preparing herself for what she thought was sure to come.  
Michael looked down at the much smaller girl, his cold eyes narrowing at her actions. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, already bruised from their earlier treatment, and hurled her to the bed, throwing her discarded shirt at her

Gabriel yelped in surprise as he manhandled her once again. She shut her eyes tight convinced Michael would follow through with her offer, she was too afraid to look. She winced as the soft cotton of her shirt hit her face, opening her eyes swiftly she looked on in awe as she watched him storm out of the room.

Hearing the distinct sound of bolt locks after he closed the door behind him, she scurried to the head of the bed, covering her nearly bare body with her now tattered shirt.  
She took a deep breath to calm herself and thought deeply about her situation.

What did he want from her? It would break her but she would willingly give to him what she thought he wanted. Why else would a man like him keep a young girl alive, locked in a room for days?  
Gabriel's situation was dire and she knew crying as she had been would no more help her now than trying to take him on in hand to hand combat.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the cement wall letting her mind wander. If she was going to get out of this alive, she would need to think clearly and stay focused. Keeping the colossal fiend from becoming angry and violent with her would surely be the key to her physical safety but would undoubtedly prove to be a task that would drain her already emotionally and physically damaged body.

Michael stormed out of the cellar door locking it behind him.  
He had to get away from the situation; no one had ever offered themselves to him in such a way.

He removed himself from the circumstances, for the first time feeling as if he were losing control over his mind and body. His brutal nature wavered.

He needed to reassert himself.

Michael found himself once again wandering down the deserted streets of Haddonfield, the night air electrifying his skin. He came upon a house not too far from the underground room he kept his captive in. Standing under the shadows of an overgrown oak tree, he peered into the back window witnessing the occupants sitting down for dinner.

Michael listened carefully to the sounds of the cutlery against the dishes and the chairs scrap against the floor signaling the end of their supper. Michael walked to the back porch when he heard the couples foot steps withdraw from the kitchen . His infamous butcher knife in hand, he slowly opened the back door and quietly entered the deserted kitchen. He could hear the couple's relaxed murmuring from upstairs.

Michael walked out of the kitchen into the dimly lit living room and looked around at the neatly decorated home.

Pictures of what seemed to be their friends and relatives lined the walls, in the very middle of the room a wedding photo encompassed in an ornate frame hung proudly, the black and white photograph forever capturing a truly happy moment .

Hearing shuffling feet from above, he swiftly looked over his shoulder gazing at the stairs as he effortlessly melted into the shadows. He silently watched as a fairly short man with dark curly hair made his way down the stairs and walked over to the front door.

The man secured the screen door, bolt locked the other and made his way around the house to check the windows. The man stopped as he heard a creak. He immediately looked around the house, his eyes landing on the dark corner previously occupied by Michael. He swore he saw the outline of something big from the corner of his eye and even though he doubted it was anything he stood analyzing the shadows.

After a few moments he determined his over active imagination was causing him to see things that obviously weren't there.

Just to placate his mind he flipped the light switch on, sighing to himself relieved. He chuckled lightly at his child like thoughts of the boogieman in the corner but, given that he lived in the town of Haddonfield, his thoughts were well warranted.

The dark haired man headed into the kitchen, to make sure the back door was secured. He stood in shock, seeing that the door was ajar when he knew for a fact that it was not this way when he and his wife retired to their bedroom. His prior fears adjudicated, he swiftly turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Jillian, are you okay?" he yelled. Receiving no answer from his wife, he burst into the bedroom, only to find her staring at him incredulously.  
"What's wrong with you, Dom?" she asked, raising her brows at him.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked frowning slightly.  
"I didn't hear you over the television," she said pointing to it. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a bit jumpy, I guess, what with the murders at the college yesterday." He stood with his hands on his hips.  
"By the way, did you leave the back door open?" He said, turning to go back downstairs to finish the job now that the danger was lifted.  
"Dom!" Jillian said panicked, looking in horror as her husband bumped into the giant figure of Michael Myers. Dom gurgled in horror as he was lifted off his feet by his throat and savagely stabbed in the abdomen.

Michael ruthlessly flung the man to the floor, blood staining the immaculately polished hardwood. He then turned his attention towards the woman now screaming in horror.  
"Run, Jill," Dom gurgled as he struggled to talk despite the blood filling his throat, regardless of his efforts, the words were still too faint for Jill to hear. His vision blurred as his eyes glazed over his wife fading from sight he finally succumbed to the painful wounds in his core and faded without ever knowing if his wife had managed to escape

She finally came to and bolted for the bathroom to her right, locking the door behind her.

Flipping the bathroom window open, she attempted to make her way out head first as Michael broke the flimsy door down.  
"No! No, no, no!" She yelled looking back and seeing the psychotic murderer in the doorway, his labored breaths only putting her in a more frenzied state. She tried to scurry out the window, but it was already too late. Just as she had finally managed to turn the latch and felt the chill of the night touch her face with the promise of freedom, he was upon her. The last thing she felt was the coolness of the blade plunging into her back repeatedly

She went limp, The Shape severing her spine with his knife, her once lively eyes went blank as life left her for good.

Michael stood for a moment to enjoy his work of art, his demon was silent for the time being. He could now correctly deal with the situation that lingered in his makeshift dwelling.

He cleaned off his knife and headed back downstairs for the kitchen.

Before he walked out, he suddenly remembered the sniveling girl begging him for nourishment.

He swiftly rummaged the cabinets and refrigerator for anything he could use and stuffed it all into an unused garbage bag. He left the kitchen that was now in shambles, a vast alteration of its former state but befitting of the gruesome scene he had left upstairs, chaos.

Michael walked back out into the cool autumn air, a garbage bag full of rations behind him and feeling satisfied with himself. His craving for blood appeased, he stalked silently back to his dwelling with every intention to analyze the creature there waiting for him.

**Hey don't forget to review bye now**


End file.
